


Been Searching for Happiness

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [25]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Nyota and T'Pring are finally on the same side of the universe
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, T'Pring/Nyota Uhura
Series: Resist the Snooze [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Been Searching for Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was "on the verge of dating"
> 
> title from Happiness by Little Mix
> 
> i have a soft spot for these two, okay???

Nyota huffs out a breath, straightening her hair in the mirror again. It's fine, she knows, but something about today feels different, and she wants to look her best. She takes one more look in the mirror, smooths the non-existent wrinkles out of her uniform, and leaves her quarters.

Neither Jim nor Spock is at breakfast, which isn't out of character enough that she's concerned, per se, but it's a rare enough occurrence that she notices, that people are talking about it.

"Picking up new crew from that starbase today." McCoy, as usual, is already frustrated with the way sickbay is going to be thrown out of the delicate balance he's cultivated over the course of their mission - a strange mix of being terrified of him and Chapel but also willing to call them out on their shit.

"Right." That was the prickling feeling she'd had when she got up this morning. Among the new additions to the ship's roster was T'Pring.

"Hey, Uhura, that Vulcan girl you’re talking to is coming on board, right?" Sulu asks, raising his eyebrows pointedly. Uhura rolls her eyes, but she can't quite help the blush across her cheeks.

"She _is_!" Sulu crows, laughing. "You're dating her, right?"

"I don't know." Nyota groans. "You know how hard it is, being all the way on the other side of the galaxy from the one person you want to talk to." She sighs, then continues. The boys don't need to start unpacking that. "And we never really defined anything the last time we actually saw each other."

"Which was when? The last time we were on Earth? Or New Vulcan?"

"New Vulcan. She was part of the group doing geological survey, but those experiments pretty much run themselves after a while."

"So how'd she get into Starfleet?" McCoy asks. Nyota considers - she's sure that T'Pring doesn't want her history with Spock to be the only thing anyone on the ship is talking about when she finally gets here, but Nyota isn't quite sure how to even explain how they met without telling them that the two Vulcans at least know each other.

"She probably just wants to see the universe. She's a VSA grad, so she can get anywhere she wants, really." Not that T'Pring would really be one to milk that, though there had been some string-pulling done to get her on the _Enterprise_. McCoy just nods, though. It's a good enough explanation.

Nyota is, of course, around when the new crew members come on board the first time. Kirk has told her a million times that he's fairly certain she's the reason they get half the communications requests they do. Nyota herself isn't as sure, but she won't disabuse him of the idea.

T'Pring is there, standing a few inches taller than everyone surrounding her, hair pulled back and piled on top of her head in a way that Nyota is pretty sure she'd never be able to replicate. (She thinks she might like to learn, though. If T'Pring were willing to teach her."

"Dismissed. If you need help finding your assigned quarters, we're all here to help, myself and Mr. Spock included." Kirk finishes, grinning at his new crew members. Some of them look mildly disturbed at the thought of asking the captain of the flagship or his severe-looking commander for directions, and Nyota bites back a laugh.

"Hey," she grabs Kirk by the arm before he can disappear into the crowd. "Do you mind if I borrow T'Pring for a minute?"

Kirk's grin is discomforting - he must have some handle on the situation from Spock.

"Borrow her all you like, Lieutenant. We have a couple days of leave anyway, Scotty's been grumbling about the repairs and refits he's expected finish here for _weeks_." He pats her on the shoulder, then laughs as he goes to join the crowd.

Nyota is spared having to find T'Pring, at least, as the other woman neatly sidesteps around what look like several fresh Academy graduates, her eyes meeting Nyota's across the room.

"I must admit, I have missed seeing your face." She says quietly, just loud enough for Nyota to hear.

"I'm so glad you're here." Nyota agrees. She stops herself from pulling T'Pring in for a hug - as much as she'd like the solid contact to settle her nerves, she's not sure enough about where their relationship stands. T'Pring doesn't seem to notice the aborted movement, though. She's looking out over the crowd, watching Spock and Kirk interact.

"As a child, I did not think that anything Spock did would be worth emulating. I see now how wrong I was."

"What do you mean?"

"I did not want to be bonded to Spock, as you know. There were many reasons for this, one of which was the seemingly endless ridicule he faced from our peers. But now he stands above them and I but follow in his footsteps, first in joining Starfleet, and again in finding the one I want to be bonded to in a human." She turns her attention back to Nyota, eyebrow raised. Nyota just grins at her, then raises her hand in a gesture she'd seen Kirk and Spock make too many times before.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
